Trust Me Sequel: Mystery
by exgulliver
Summary: Bukan hal mudah membuat Kyuhyun percaya pada keputusan Yesung untuk berdiri disampingnya. Sekilas cerita Yesung menunjukkan kesungguhannya mencintai Kyuhyun. This is KyuSung! :D Read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Trust Me

 **Author** : exgulliver

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rated** : T or M ?

 **Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

 **Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

 **Warnings** : Typos, NC-14, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

 ** _~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

 ** _###===Trust Me===###_**

.

.

.

Mengenakan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _silver_ yang ia padukan dengan rompi senada denim, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala didepan cermin. Meraih sebotol parfum yang ia miliki disudut meja, tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan tubuhnya sendiri aroma maskulin.

Satu senyum kepuasan tersungging dari bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sempurna." ujarnya berkomentar. Segera Kyuhyun mengambil kunci motornya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Ini hari minggu, tapi melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sangat rapi dan tidak biasa seperti sekarang.. Hmm.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyunie?" Satu pertanyaan dari arah ruang keluarga membuat Si Tampan menoleh.

Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menghampiri sosok wanita paruh baya itu terlebih dahulu. "Eomma, aku ke rumah Yesung hyung dulu ya." pamitnya pada sang ibu seraya mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipipi wanita tersebut.

Mrs. Cho mulai menduga-duga. "Kau mau kencan?"

"Ye? Tidak Eomma."

"Aiiih~ Tak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Aroma parfummu sudah berbicara." goda sang ibu.

Sedikit malu-malu Kyuhyun mengaku, "Hehe.. Ne Eomma."

Apa benar penampilannya sekarang begitu terang-terangan?

Sudahlah, Kyuhyun tak akan ambil pusing. Lagipula semua itu benar, dia memang mau pergi kencan. Meskipun hanya keluar untuk nonton film, Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai acara penting.

Maklum saja, Yesung baru menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya kamis lalu. Tentu selama masa ujian itu Kyuhyun tak bisa membawa Yesung pergi jalan-jalan karena sang kekasih sedang sibuk belajar. Kesempatan datang hari ini, tentu Cho Kyuhyun harus memberikan penampilan terbaiknya.

.

.

.

 ** _###_**

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi Kyuhyun tiba dirumah Yesung. Setelah meminta izin pada Mr. & Mrs. Kim untuk membawa putra kesayangan mereka pergi seharian, Kyuhyunpun menyalakan kembali sepeda motornya

Sementara Kyuhyun tampil menawan dengan kemeja _silver_ , Yesung terkesan lebih _simple_. Memakai sebuah kaos putih tipis tanpa lengan dibalut dengan hem kotak-kotak yang dibiarkan terbuka, Yesung terlihat lebih manis.

"Aku suka penampilanmu, baby.." puji Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan helm pelindung dikepala Yesung.

Sang kekasih nampak tersipu. "Terima kasih Kyunie, kau juga terlihat tampan."

"Benarkah? Ah~ menyedihkan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

.

 ** _Bugh!_**

.

Pukulan ringan Yesung mendarat dilengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan mulai. Ayo berangkat!"

"Hahaha.. Baiklah-baiklah manis." Tawa bass itu membuat Yesung memasang wajah kesal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum hangat dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang kuat, baby." Satu kalimat yang terdengar seperti mantra sihir karena Si Manis langsung melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyuhyun. Tentu saja sang pengemudi sangat menikmati moment ini. Kekasih yang polos, Kyuhyun suka itu.

.

.

.

 ** _###_**

.

.

.

Tiba di gedung bioskop, Kyuhyun dan Yesung harus berunding beberapa saat untuk menentukan film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Apapun yang kau mau."

"Bagaimana dengan film ini? Spellbound." Telunjuk mungil Yesung mengarah pada salah satu poster film yang terpasang di dinding.

"Bukankah itu film horor? Kau yakin, baby?"

"Eum~" dengan mantap Yesung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita nonton film ini." Yang lebih muda bergerak lebih dulu untuk mengambil posisi antrian. Yesung mengikuti disamping.

 _'_ _Kuharap film ini bisa menyakinkanmu, Kyunie. Seberapa aku serius berdiri didekatmu dan peduli padamu.'_ harap Yesung dalam hati. Ia sudah tahu seperti apa jalan cerita film Spellbound yang ia pilih. Sebenarnya kemarin ia sempat mencari tahu film-film yang sedang tayang dan Yesung telah membaca semua sinopsis ceritanya.

Jelas bukan tanpa sebab Yesung ingin melihat film horor yang sejujurnya tidak begitu ia sukai. Pikirkan saja, untuk apa orang membayar tiket hanya untuk ketakutan dan menutup mata disepanjang pemutaran film?

.

.

.

Sebelum masuk kedalam teater, Kyuhyun lebih dulu membeli popcorn dan dua botol minuman untuk menonton film.

"Kalau kau takut, sembunyilah dilenganku baby." pesan Kyuhyun ketika lampu-lampu penerangan mulai padam satu per satu.

Yesung berusaha menyakinkan namja disampingnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Aku namja berani, tenanglah."

Filmpun mulai diputar. Spellbound atau Chilling Romance adalah sebuah film _horror romance_ dimana terdapat seorang gadis bernama Yeo Ri yang mampu melihat hantu. Hidupnya terasingkan karena semua orang menganggap jika berdekatan dengannya hanya akan menimbulkan kesialan. Dalam kesendiriannya, gadis itu bertemu seorang pesulap bernama Jo Goo ketika ia bekerja sebagai hantu pura-pura dalam pertunjukan sulap pria tersebut.

"Kau tahu Kyu, gadis itu sama sepertimu." bisik Yesung ditengah film berlangsung.

"Aku? Ah, tapi aku tidak hidup dalam tenda seperti dia."

"Yah kau benar," Yesung tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban logis Kyuhyun. "Tapi maksudku kemampuan dan kehidupannya yang menyendiri, bukankah kau dulu juga seperti itu? Semua anak sekolah menganggapmu misterius."

"Oh ya? Hmm.. Mungkin aku memang sedikit sama dengan gadis itu." sahut Kyuhyun sedikit menyadari kepribadiannya dulu.

Ada adegan dimana Jo Goo Sang Pesulap tanpa sengaja mampu melihat seorang hantu anak kecil dirumah Yeo Ri. Awal dari langkah Jo Goo memasuki dunia rahasia Yeo Ri. Juga pada saat Jo Goo melihat hantu Joo Hee melayang turun dari atap kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung. Namja imut itu menoleh heran sambil menyembunyikan wajah tegangnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ketakutan seperti itu."

"Kyunie.. gomawo."

"Eum." Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan mengeratkan genggaman satu sama lain.

Semakin film mendekati klimaks, Yesung mulai sering menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Kyuhyun karena adegan-adegan mulai mengerikan. Ssstt.. jangan mengejeknya lagi, Yesung tak akan semudah itu terbiasa dengan penampakan hantu meskipun ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu akrab dengan para hantu.

Mendekatiku akhir cerita, Jo Goo mengalami berbagai kesialan yang bahkan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Yesung ikut bergidik melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang justru terdiam.

"Kyunie.." Yesung berusaha memanggil namja itu. Kyuhyun tidak sedang kerasukan hantu Joo Hee 'kan?

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk merespon. "Nde baby?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja hal-hal yang Jo Goo alami itu─"

"─Ssttt." Jari telunjuk Yesung menahan bibir Kyuhyun berucap. "Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Percayalah Kyunie." Sang kekasih seolah mampu memahami kegelisahan hati Kyuhyun.

Entah bagaimana membuat Kyuhyun yakin dan percaya pada keseriusan Yesung. Hampir tiga minggu mereka menjalin hubungan, tapi Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun terbuka pada Yesung.

Bukannya tidak tahu, Yesung sadar disaat beberapa kali Kyuhyun terdiam tiba-tiba. Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan seperti apa yang terkadang mengusik pandangannya, Kyuhyun tak sekalipun memberitahu Yesung.

Yesung hanya ingin Kyuhyun berlari padanya ketika tak seorangpun bisa menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Memang Yesung tak bisa menjaminkan keberaniannya dalam menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu, tapi ia bisa menjadi tempat berlindung yang Kyuhyun butuhkan.

"Sama seperti Jo Goo yang ingin melindungi Yeo Ri dengan caranya, meski ia ketakutan dan bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa, aku akan tetap disampingmu Kyu. Aku serius.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyunie.." secepat kilat Yesung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dalam kegelapan gedung teater.

.

.

.

 ** _###_**

.

.

.

"Haah.. aku tidak mau lagi melihat film horor." Si manis kembali menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yesung mendapat pelajaran penting hari ini. Sebuah sinopsis dengan adegan nyata ternyata sungguh jauh berbeda.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang kamar Yesung sementara sang empunya melepas hem kotak-kotaknya dibalik pintu. Keduanya baru saja kembali dari bioskop dan kini tengah beristirahat di rumah Yesung. "Kau sendiri yang memilihnya, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi baby?"

"Arraseo, tapi mana aku tahu jika ada makhluk halus sungguhan di teater tadi." Yesung berkacak pinggang ditempatnya. Memorinya berputar kebelakang, kembali pada satu jam yang lalu ketika kedua manik sabitnya melihat sesosok gadis misterius duduk disalah satu bangku penonton.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing rompinya. "Gadis itu tidak mengganggu. Dia duduk di sana hanya untuk menikmati film itu saja."

"Hantu juga suka menonton film?" namja imut itu melontarkan pertanyaan heran.

"Ya, bahkan ada hantu yang sangat suka dengan permen gulali. Salah satu hantu yang kukenal disekolah, dia suka sekali bercerita." tutur Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan seraya mengingat sosok Woohyun.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Apa ada hantu yang suka dengan manusia juga, Kyu?" Pertanyaan polos Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sesaat kehilangan kata-kata..

Kekasihnya ini benar-benar.. ckc.. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?

"Kau ingin tahu baby? Kemarilah.." Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk duduk disampingnya. Namja polos itu menurut dengan sukarela.

"Adakah?"

"Tutup dulu matamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya jika kau tutup matamu baby."

"Baiklah-baiklah," Yesung menutup matanya sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Namja dihadapannya sekilas menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan tindakannya mendekati wajah manis Yesung.

.

 ** _Chup_**

.

Sebuah kecupan manis menyapa bibir cherry Yesung. Si manis terbelalak kaget.

"Kyu.."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang hantu yang menyukai manusia jika kini didepannya ada manusia yang nyata mencintaimu, Kim Yesung."

Sang hoobae kembali mengunci mulut Yesung dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Kyuhh.." Yesung mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. Tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin menuntut.

Keduanya semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka dengan posisi Yesung yang sudah terbaring dibawah Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.." Desahan itu meluncur bebas ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya pada telinga kiri Yesung. Entah darimana namja jangkung itu mengetahui titik sensitif Yesung.

Namja yang berada dibawah tak bisa berbuat apapun ─karena sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menolak─. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih Yesung. Menghisapnya kuat pada satu titik tertentu hingga memerah. "Eunghh.. Kyuhh.." Yesung melenguh pelan.

"Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung intens. Onyx sabit itu menganggukkan kepalanya sayu.

"Terima kasih baby~" Begitu mendapat lampu hijau dari sang kekasih, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kaos tipis Yesung dalam sekali tarikan. Kini namja manis itu terbaring dengan keadaan toples dibawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aah.. Kyuniehh.. eunggh.." Kepala Yesung bergerak gusar kesana-kemari merasakan benda basah itu mengusai nipple kanannya. Geli sekaligus memabukkan adalah hal pertama yang dapat ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun mengulum nipple Yesung bergantian. Menghisapnya, memutarnya dengan lidah, sesekali menggigitnya pelan dan memainkannya seperti balita yang menikmati air susu ibu tercinta. Lidahnya bergerak lihai mengerjai tubuh _half naked_ Yesung.

"Ah Kyuhh.. gelii ughh.."

Namja tampan itu menghentikan gerakannya. "Haruskah kita lanjutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Yesung meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah padamu.." jawab Yesung semampunya. Nafasnya masih tak teratur akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Sang hoobae mendaratkan kecupan dibibir ranum Yesung. "Aku akan bermain diluar. Setelah kau resmi milikku, aku akan melakukannya saat itu."

"Kyunie.." Yesung tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu serius dengan janjinya pada Lee Donghae untuk menjaga Kim Yesung.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Kyu, aakh!" Yesung mengerang ketika tanpa aba-aba tangan jail Kyuhyun menekan titik selangkangannya. Sesuatu yang menonjol itu sudah berteriak frustasi sejak tadi untuk dilepaskan.

Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang tugasmu adalah menyelesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai. Ingatkan dirimu untuk bermain diluar.. kekeke~

.

.

.

Memang cinta keduanya tumbuh diusia muda..

Benar jika mereka masih terlalu dini membahas kata cinta..

Tapi disamping usia yang tengah beranjak dewasa, bukankah kesungguhan itu lebih mudah terlihat? Lihatlah bagaimana polosnya mereka mengatakan cinta. Berkata tentang keseriusan seolah hidup telah penuh pengalaman.

Mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengada-ada. Yang muda bukan berarti anak balita dalam hal cinta. Beranjak dewasa, disaat inilah mereka berusaha untuk mengerti arti setiap rasa.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan di masa depan kelak. Karena rencana hanyalah anggan jika tanpa kehendak Tuhan. Jadi bolehkah mereka memulai jalan mereka bersama sejak sekarang?

Yesung memutuskan untuk berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Mengajukan diri sebagai sosok yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Tak ada kepastian yang mampu membuatnya yakin semua baik-baik saja kedepannya, tapi disaat ia hidup hari ini, maka Yesung hanya akan bernafas untuk hari ini.

Urusan hari esok, semua masih menjadi misteri yang belum bisa terjawab.

.

.

.

 ** _###===END===###_**

.

.

.

Sekilas cerita tambahan buat yg minta kemarin, ige ige ige #sodorinnaskah

XD tapi ampun sumveh cuma sanggup segini #tutupbantal

Yang uda baca gratis kok kalau mau review, sumpah ndak bayar ._.

.

see you paii paii


End file.
